Origins
by 1984 and 2014
Summary: Where did Majora come from? Is the Fierce Deity truly evil? And what is the main character hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the late description I'm new to fanfic. Anyway, as you can read this is an origin story to Majora's Mask. It will take place before OOT, but I'm not sure if it should come after Minish Cap or Skyward Sword. All characters except my OC belong to Nintendo, also locations belong to Nintendo. With out further ado,

Chapter 1

The young man was gazing at the stone walls that surrounded his unintentional destination. They had green, surreal designs that formed large loops. The wooden doors creaked as he looked in. A soldier in light gray armor noticed the boy and waved to him at the end of a small tunnel. Behind the soldier the villagers were going about their daily lives. "Hello there son." "Hello sir." "Where might you come from?" "Holodrum." "That's a long way off what made you come to Termina?" "Termina?" "That's what this country is called and this is the capital, Clocktown." "I've never heard about it." " I wouldn't except you to we're not big in the political scene like Hyrule." "Yeah, like Hyrule." The boy tried hiding his nervousness with his hunter's cap. The soldier raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, could you point me to a place of rest?" "Of course, go to East Clocktown and there will be the Stock Pot Inn next to the Milk Bar." "Thanks." "By the way, may I ask why someone so young is traveling all by himself?" The boy turned back slinging his rucksack to show the solider several instruments, a baton, and a book carefully tucked inside. "When ever I'm traveling I bring back songs from other lands. I'm apprenticed to a musician in Holodrum he thinks I'm old enough." "What about your parents?" The soldier asked. "My parents..." The boy looked away sadly. " I think I understand son." The soldier said gently. The boy thanked him again and headed toward the noisy town center.

Thank Nayru the soldier believed him. No one could know who he really was or his true purposes. What if Termina was allied with Hyrule? They'd have the Hero after him in a heartbeat.

The center was bustling with citizens coming to and fro carrying baskets and pots on their head. Merchants were yelling out absurd prices for this fish or that bread to big, shoving crowds in front of their stales. A man wearing white shorts and shirt and red cap was walking steadily through the crowd towards a small brown box. He took a letter from the box and placed it into his red backpack and walked away. The most remarkable thing the boy saw though, was the large stone tower. There were four painted clockfaces around the top with a round brick structure on the very top that had a hole for some reason. It had two entrances, one at the bottom and the other below the clockfaces that had a balcony.

"Impressive isn't son?" A heavy-set man wearing tiger-striped pants and blue vest asked the boy. "I haven't seen anything like it." " Hey! Apprentice! Don't just stand there looking at your feet all day! Get hammering!" The man yelled at a teenager standing on top of a small wooden tower in front of the stone one. "Sorry about that it's just that the Carnival of Time is in three days and we're trying to get the Festival Tower up in time." " Carnival of Time?" The boy asked. "You've never heard? It's the day we celebrate the importance of Time. The Clocktower will open up at midnight and people will use the Fesitval Tower to get up there. You can see all of Termina from up there and people say you can touch the stars." " What else goes on?" Suddenly there was a yell of pain from behind. The apprentice had dropped a wooden plank and it landed on the foot of a worker called Grog. "Son of Din! You broke my foot you little..." He started climbing the ladder. "Gorg! Go sit on the bench! And you get down here!" The man turned back to the boy. "Sorry kid, you'll have to ask someone else I've got to deal with this buffoon." Other people watched the teen getting chewed out, downcasted and embarrassed. The boy shivered it was eerily similar to how his father had...no, better not to bring that up. The boy walked towards the eastern side of town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anju smilied brightly at the people standing outside the Stock Pot Inn's kicthen. She handed them wooden bowls and spoons and chatterd about the pumpkin and cheese soup her "Then she noticed a peculiar guest, the Mayor's son, Kafei. "Hi Kafei, what are you doing in the foodline?" The blue-eyed girl asked the purple-haired boy. "Hey Anju, I'm not here to get anything to eat. I was wondering if you wanted to go play." Kafei said shyly. Anju's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I have to help Mom and Grandma first, then I'll ask if we can go play." "By the Laundry Pool again?" "Yes." "Do you need help serving food?" "Let's go." She grabbed his hand, causing him to blush, and they walked into the savory smelling kicthen. Tortus was a happy man, he had good reasons to be. He was the proud owner of the town's best inn.(The only inn really.) He had a beautiful wife and daughter. His mother was in good health, and in three days his favorite festival would begin. "Goro-goro pick a song already!" "I just cannot pick any old song from the book! It has to come from the heart! I would not be a true musician otherwise." "You'll be a jobless musician if you don't-" "Gentleman!" called Tortus to two men coming down the stairs. , leader of the Gormon Troupe, with his greasy black hair and long, bushy mustache. Wearing a sparkly red vest and frilly white collar. Then there was Goro-goro,Troupe Musician, with his corse, balding black hair and straight goatee. "I think it's only polite to the other guests if you would take your agrument outside please." Tortus said firmly. "Yes, yes Tortus we shouldn't bother you or the other people with our personal baots." curled his mustache as he headed out the door, but not without giving Goro-goro a harsh look. "I do not know why I still work for that man. Oh well, wonders never cease. Good-day Tortus, sorry about the trouble." "See you later." And Goro-goro has left the buliding. Tortus sighed and went back to some papers about a vote next month to buy the Astral Observatory a new telescope. "More salt." Said Anju's grandmother. Anju poured a teaspoon into the bubbling soup. Her grandmother gave it a taste. "Mm,hm a million times better. Kafei you go get the customer's bowls and Anju will fill them up. "Okay Grandma." said Anju as Kafei brought the first bowl. Grandma joined Anju's mother in washing some dishes. "You know Irene there's getting to be less people coming to the kicthen." "That's a good sign, it means there aren't many people in proverty anymore." "You say that now, but wait until the Carnival of Time when all those fools gamble away their money in lotteries and those nonsense games." "Oh, Grandma don't be so negative." "It's true. They'll come in here saying they've lost all their Rupees when their perfectly capable of working." "Alright there are some freeloaders." "Some? More like a lot." "Okay a lot, but what jobs do you expect them to do?" "What we did back in my day: Hunt Dodongos." "What?" "You heard me, the Gorons would pay us to clear their mines of Dodongos." "_You_ hunted Dodongos for money." "_I _didn't, but the men did. Women stayed home to cook, swe, take care of little ones, and chase off any stray mutts. The childern when they were old enough went to work. The girls went to Romani Ranch and the boys went to at the Southern Swamp." "Why couldn't the Gorons take care of the Dodongos themsleves?" Irene put the last dish away and dried her hands. "It's a long story. I think it be better to tell it after dinner tonight." She handed Grandma the rag. "I'm sure Anju will enjoy it. She always likes your stories." "I'm sure she does." They look at Anju and Kafei serving a mother and child some soup with Anju slipping the girl a Chu Tart. Kafei was always stealing little glances at her. Irene and Grandma gave each other a knowing look.


End file.
